musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney Cardona
'Early Life' While growing up, Sydney actually actually didn't have a great interest in wrestling. She actually wanted to be a professional hockey player, but, when she was twelve, wrestling just took over and she wanted to be a wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Sydney made her wrestling career on Monday Night Raw in 2008 where she ended up facing the then-Womens Championship Beth Phoenix where she did one of those 'backstage challenges', and won her match. Sydney and Beth went to have a rivarly for the rest of 2008, where they had a match for the Women's Championship, where Sydney successfully took the title from Beth. A week after the 2009 WWE Draft, her and Haylie Trudel fomed the tag team 'The Long Island Canadian', where their first match as a tag team, they'd faced the team of Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall and won that match. At the 2009 Breaking Point pay-per-view, she had lost the Womens Championship to a Diva which Sydney had quoted to 'not had deserved a Womens Championship match'. After Michelle McCool had unified the Divas and Womens Championships at Night Champions in 2010, a week after on Monday Night Raw, Michelle had granted Sydney a title shot. Sydney won the match by DQ, but haven't recieved the championship because of the DQ, which was by inteference by Layla. In 2011, along with Haylie, Sydney was drafted to Smackdown, where she was automatically put into a feud with Lucia Croft becuase Lucia said that she didn't deserve to be in the WWE. Sydney was also put into a storyline where she's the assistant/manager to WWE Superstar Zack Ryder. As of the post-walkout episode of Monday Night Raw where she was attacked in her match after Christian, where it was Christian, Dolph Ziggler and Cody Rhodes, Sydney was put into a rivarly with Cody Rhodes. It was also known that at the October 17 episode of Monday Night Raw that a Street Fight match was made at Vengeance ''between Sydney and Cody where Cody's Intercontential Championship is going to be on the line. At the ''Vengrance ''pay per view, Sydney was successful in getting the Intercontential Championship from Cody. At ''Survivor Series ''it was announced that Sydney would defend her title against Lucia. Sydney had successfully defended her IC Championship against Lucia. At the TLC pay per view, Sydney is defending her IC belt against Lucia. At the TLC pay per view, Sydney was attacked by Lucia before it being broken up by officials.Before the match against Lucia, Lucia had attacked Sydney while she was doing her entrance. The match had been put off till later in the evening. It was announced for the January 6, 2012 episode of Smackdown that Sydney would defend her IC Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Lucia and Cody. On the January 6, 2012 episode of Smackdown, Sydney retained the championship against Lucia and Cody after making Cody submit to ''Seeing Red. On the January 9 episode of Raw, she was supposed to be in a match with Beth Phoenix beore hearing Kane's music play, and leaving the ring along with Zack Ryder. Later on in the evening, when the main event match where John Cena verses Dolph Ziggler was going on, when Zack was being attacked by Kane, Sydney came in and tried to save Zack from Kane's attacks, Kane had went on to attack Sydney, before she was chokeslammed from off of the loading dock that they were on. On the January 16 episode of Raw, Sydney was set to defend her IC Championship against Jack Swagger, but since she wasn't medically cleared to compete, Zack had defended the championship for her. Zack won the match, leaing to Sydney keeping the championship. On the January 23 edition of Raw, it was announced that despite not being cleared to compete, Sydney would face Kane in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Sydney had appeared in a promo with Zack on whether or not that Sydney should compete in the Falls Count Anywhere match with Kane and whether or not that Zack should help Sydney, which she refused. Mick Foley had appeared in the promo telling Sydney about the match and how he wrestled Kane many times and John Cena appeared in the promo telling Sydney that he should help her in the match, in which Sydney also refused. During the match, Sydney had little offense in as Kane had dominated the whole match. At the end, Sydney was chokedslammed through the stage. She was later stretchered out with both Cena and Ryder looking over as Kane had left via entering the crowd and walked away.It was reported that Sydney had suffered from a herinated disc because of the match. At the Royal Rumble, bound to a wheelchair, Sydney had appeared during a backstage segmenet during the pay per view as she was being wheeled to her locker room where she was met by Laurinaitis as he told her some ridiculous things that Sydney didn't believe. After the Kane/John Cena, Kane had started another attack on Sydney where at the end, she got Tombstoned in the ring. After the attack, Sydney was then transported to the local hospital. On the February 6 edition of Monday Night Raw, it was announced by Haylie that because of Sydney's injuries caused by Kane, Sydney would have to forfeit the IC Championship and a battle royal would be held on Smackdown to determine the new champion. On the February 10 edition of Monday Night Raw, Sydney had appeared in a backstage segment with John Cena with Sydney explaining that her reason of being on Raw was because that she wanted to spend a little bit of time with Zack because it was so close to Valentines Day. Sounding not to fully great of her being at an arena in general because of Kane attacking her whenever she would show up, John said for her to stay in his locker room and for her not to leave because of Kane attacking her and that he'll bring Zack to her. Sydney offically returned on the March 5th Edition of Raw as she along with Haylie helped Hannah win the US Championship. It was then announced that Sydney would be a member of Team Haylie at Wrestlemania. On the March 16th Edition of Smackdown Sydney defeated David Otunga. On the March 23rd Edition of Smackdown Sydney and Hannah ran down to the ring to push Dolph Ziggler back in after his loss against the great Khali. After making spradic appearances from April to June, Sydney made an appearance at Night of Champions accompanying Zack Ryder in his US title match against Hannah where Zack won the title. It's been determined that Sydney will replace the injured Danielle Eudy in the Divas Championship match against champion Christina Cena. Later on, Sydney went on to win the Divas Championship where she made Christina tap with the 'Seeing Red'. The next night on Raw, Sydney won her match against Beth Phoenix. After the match, she raised her Divas title at Christina, who was on commentary during the match. Sydney made another appearance on the show later in the night as she accompanied Zack for his match against Damien Sandow where Zack lost. 'Personal Life' While growing up, Sydney was suffering from manic depression, but got over that when she was sixteen years old. As of July 23, 2011, it was confirmed that she was going out with Zack Ryder. On March 2, 2012, it was confirmed on Sydney's Twitter that she and Zack are engaged. The two have gotten married on September 14, 2012 Siblling(s): Edge (brother), Christian (step brother), Jessica Reso (step sister), Nicole Cardona (sister in-law) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Spinning Red (Corkscrew Elbow Drop) *Sydneycator (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) *Seeing Red (Anaconda Vice) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *The Long Island Canadian (with Haylie) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Haylie Trudel *Zack Ryder 'Manager(s)' *Zack Ryder 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time Womens Champion *1 time Intercontential Champion *1 time Divas Champion (current) 'Entrance Music' *One Shot 2 Shot by Eminem (Singles Theme 1) *Take Me by Papa Roach (Singles Theme 2) *Oh Canada by Classified (The Long Island Canadian Theme) 'Twitter Account' Sydeny's Twitter Account is @RedCanadian. She uses it to talk to her friends, fans, posts photos of herself and usually her and Haylie, and also talks to Zack on there. Category:Wrestling OC's